Innocence
by Breanne Marie
Summary: The Swans, the Hales, and the Cullens were best friends until Renee took Bella away. After she returns from Florida 4 years later, beaten and somewhat violated, will her friends be able to help her, or will it be too late? EXB EMXR JXA : ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

Innocence

Prologue

(Added On August 19,2009)

* * *

Hello, everyone. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I guess you could call my life perfect. I have the perfect dad and step mom. The most perfect brothers and little sister. The most perfect friends. And the absolutely most perfect husband and most perfect children.

But it wasn't always this way. My life was far from perfect.

This is the story, of my complicated life.

* * *

R&R


	2. First Met

Innocence

Chapter 1: First Met

(Edited On August 19,2009)

* * *

FIVE YEARS OLD

* * *

After my father Charlie dropped Jazzy and I off on our first day of kindergarten, and Emmy's first day of the first grade, a meatball-head, who's name I found out is Mike Newton, tripped me. Jazzy was eating cookies so he didn't notice that was hurt and didn't help me.

I started to cry because I hit my knee. Mike then called me a crybaby.

"You whiney crybaby, I didn't trip you _too_ hard."

"Hey say you're sorry!" a angry, honey silk voice commanded.

"Why should I?" Mike asked.

"Because I'll tell the teacher, and he won't give you a cookie, and it's peanut butter, too." the boy replied.

"Cookies!" he said excitedly. "Sorry Bella." Mike ran over to where the cookies were to get his. What a wuss.

"Thank you…"

"Edward Cullen!" he beamed.

"Thank you Edward. I'm Isabella Swan, but I like when people call me Bella." I turned to find Jazzy. "That blond dude over there stealing all of the cookies is my brother, Jasper. He is ten months older then me. And he has a thing for peanut butter cookies. And my other brother Emmett, is in the first grade." I said.

"That's cool! And you're welcome. I'm sorry that you got tripped." he said truly.

"It's okay. Do you wanna be my friend!" I asked hopefully.

"Okay, cool!" he replied.

And from then on we have been the best of friends. It turned out Edward and his family lived next door from me.

When we reached the first grade, Jasper, Edward and I, and Emmett in the second, we met Alice Cullen, Edwards little sister and his cousin, Rosalie Hale. They were both enrolled in kindergarten.

We all become great friends, but Edward is always my number one.

Charlie and Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, became friends along with Rosalie's grandmother, Janel. Rosalie's parents passed away in a car crash when she was two, so her grandmother had to take the role of both her mother and her father.

If you're wondering why I haven't mentioned my mother, Renee, was because she had basically gave me away to my dad. You see, when my mother found out she was pregnant with me she had been having an affair with a man named Phil Dwyer and had thought that I was his baby. But when she found out I was Charlie's, she dropped me off on the front porch step when I was only a year old. She went to go back to live with Phil, who lived in Phoenix, Arizona. The only sane couple in this town was Carlisle and Esme.

Over the years, I had developed a huge crush on Edward, but he didn't know. I think.

During one summer when I was thirteen, I was watching a movie at my house with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and my brothers, when my mother busted into the house and told me she was taking me away from this boring town so I don't ruin my life like she did, and that I needed a mother in my teenage life.

The second part I agreed to because a teenage girl going through puberty with three males in the house hold was embarrassing! Esme taught me all that stuff.

Charlie and Renee got in a huge fight over me, but somehow Renee convinced that I would be better off with her than him. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. No matter how loud I yelled or how sad I was, I was still moving in with my mom.

So when I arrived at the airport with all my friends and family, I said goodbye. Everyone had tears in their eyes, but Edward and I were the only ones crying.

While I hugged my father, he said, "Baby you can come home anytime you want. I'm really going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too, daddy."

Then Emmett came up to hug me and said, "If any boys mess with you I will come and beat the shit out of them for you."

I laughed through my tears. "I believe you that you will.."

Jasper came up to me and said, "If you need any help or advice you can just all me, you know my number."

"I love you Jasper!"

"I love you too." he replied. He was the only one besides Edward who I could trust all my secrets to, not even Alice or Rosalie and definitely not Emmett.

When he stepped away, Edward came forward and embraced me tightly.

"I don't want to go. I will miss you the most, Edward." I whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you too. I don't know how I'll last until you come back."

"It will only be for a few years."

"Each day will be like a year to me." he said.

When we pulled each other apart he looked into my eyes as I in his. He slowly inch closer and gently pressed his soft warm lips to mine. After about ten seconds, our dads pulled us apart. I was still in a daze by my first kiss, I barely noticed my mom dragging me on the plane by my arm.

I turned around and waved one last time.

"Goodbye." I sobbed.

"Bye." They said in a chorus.

And then I was off to a lonely four years in Phoenix.

* * *

R&R


	3. Where I Belong

Innocence

Chapter 2. Where I Belong

(Edited On August 19, 2009)

* * *

"Honey, are you positive that you want to move back to Forks," Renee sneered at the name, "and not stay here?" Renee asked for the seventh time. Yeah, I counted.

"Yes mom. I miss my real dad. I miss my brothers. I miss my friends." _Edward mostly. _I added mentally.

"Okay, if you're sure. Have a safe flight darling." She kissed my forehead and I went on the plane. How I hated my nickname Darling.

Truly, I did miss everyone in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. It has been four years that I have been living here. I am now seventeen years old. But I mostly wanted to get away from Renee and Phil.

Well mostly Phil, I hated him. He is inappropriate with me. Whenever Renee isn't around, I refused to call her mom, he would touch my backside, thighs, and even chest. He even went as far as kissing me once. He said if I ever told anyone, I will die. I believe him because he his quite strong. He once pushed me down the stairs in the house and I was knocked unconscious. Phil said to Renee it was because I tripped and not because he pushed me. I even got a concussion.

But of course she believed him, I am the world's number one klutz. Everyone teased me about that at school other than my only friend, Cynthia. She has bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. She is cool. Her brother, Jeff, gets into constant trouble.

The intercom interrupted my rambling thoughts.

"Welcome to Port Angeles, Washington. We hope you had a comfortable flight on American Airlines."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my duffle bag carry on, and made my way off the plane.

I headed towards the bagged claim where I told my dad I would meet him.

"Bells!" I saw Charlie waving slightly at me.

"Hey, Ch-dad." I said when I reached them. He wasn't alone though. A big, buff guy with short, curly brown hair and brown eyes, along with a tall, less built but still strong guy with blonde hair and grey eyes like Renee.

"Jasper, Emmett!" I shrieked with joy. Emmett came up to hug me. "Hey Belly Bell!" I scowled, I hated that nickname.

"Hey Emmy Bear!" _Ha, now we're even, _I thought.

"Hey, Bellittle. I've missed you so, so much!" Jasper said while spinning me around in circles.

"Ah, Jazzy, put me down!"

We broke into a silence as we walked into the car. Charlie was the first one to break it.

"So, um, how's your mother?" As if he cared.

"She's the same as always." I grumbled. "Only cares about herself and only talks about herself. She's like Alice when she talks about shopping. And she doesn't really pay attention to the real world."

"Yeah, just her normal self." Charlie agreed.

There were a few minutes of silence until my phone rang.

_I'm breaking dishes up in here, all night. (Uh huh)_

_I ain't gonna stop till I see police lights. (Uh huh)_

_Imma fight a man tonight…_

_My dad gave me a weird look. Apparently he didn't like the ringtone. _

_I looked at the caller I.D. before answering._

"Hey Cynthia, what's up?"

"Guess what, Jeff got arrested, again!"

"Really? How?"

"Well you know how on Saturdays how he goes to his friends house and always gets drunk? Well apparently they were playing truth or dare and he was dared to run around the town, naked screaming, 'Help, I'm being molested!' and like the whole town called the cops and they arrested him, again!" She seemed happy.

"Isn't that his like fourth arrest? God brothers are stupid! I remember this one time Jasper dared Emmett to go-" I was interrupted with Emmett tapping on my shoulder.

"I would like it if you kept that a secret." he said as he shot a glance a Charlie to see if he was listening.

"Sorry Cyn, I'll tell you later. My brothers are in the car along with my dad and I am a too nice of a person to get them in trouble."

"Their wusses." she said.

"Well, those are brothers for you." I agreed. "I'll call you next week."

"Okay. Bye Nasty!"

"Bye, Trashy!"

We hung up.

"Bells, we're home!" Charlie exclaimed getting out the car with Emmett to get my things.

I ran up to the front door and kissed it over and over again saying, "I'm home, I'm home!"

When I turned around I saw Jasper wearing an amused expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't know you had a thing for the door."

"Moron." I muttered.

"Come on. I'll show you your room." he said excitedly.

"Okay…"

We entered the house, the same as before. We walked up the stairs and Jasper opened up a door. My room.

Instead of the walls a pale yellow, it was a royal blue with gold trim. On the left corner and a queen sized bet with matching gold bedding. On the right corner was a desk with a computer and on the right of it a dresser with a flat screen 50 inch T.V.

"HOLY CRAP, I FREAKING LOVE IT!" I yelled as I jumped on the bed, it was so soft!

All of the sudden, the closet opened revealing Rose, Ali, and Edward. I jumped off my bed and grabbed them into a huge hug. They were as beautiful as ever. Rose with her silky, wavy blond hair and blue eyes, and then Alice with her black, short pixie cut with green eyes, and last but not lease Edward. His perfect untidy bronze hair and piercing green eyes.

"OMG! I've missed you sooooo much!" Alice shrieked, hugging me. For a pixie, she was quite strong.

"Wow! You are beautiful, Bella." Rosalie said and Ali nodded in agreement. I have never been called beautiful before, that's new.

"Um…thanks." I mumbled.

"What no love for me?" a sexy velvet voice said. I turn to see Edward playfully pouting.

Like I said, sexy.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked.

Edward ran up to me and embraced me tightly. When we pulled away he gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

This is where I truly belong. Home.

* * *

Song: Breaking Dishes-Rihanna

R&R


	4. Warming Up

Innocence

Chapter 3: Warming Up

(Edited On August 19, 2009)

* * *

It was past one in the morning, and we were still partying. We played Would You Rather, Truth or Dare, The Radio Game, and even Twister! Right now we were listening to music on the local Hip Hop station.

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_And ooh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

Alice, Rosalie, and I were making moves to Lil Wayne's "Lollipop". Lets just say that my brothers didn't quite like my dancing techniques.

"Phew, I'm exhausted!" Rose said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I agree. What about you, Alice?" I asked.

"Let me see," She jumped up and down ten times. "No, I'm perfect!" she exclaimed.

We all stared at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"So what do we do next?" Jasper asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!" Emmett shouted.

"Shh, you're going to wake dad up!" Jasper scolded.

"Whatever. How about we play karaoke?"

"That's perfect!" Ali and Rose said at the same time.

"I just have one little problem, I don't sing." I said.

"Come on Bells, please?" Edward pouted.

I took a deep breath that I seemed to be holding.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Karaoke was hilarious! Emmett and Rosa sang Black Eyed Peas, "My Humps". Apparently they were together, despite their two year difference. Alice sang Gwen Stefani "Wind It Up", Jasper did Panic! At The Disco "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies", Edward tried to sing Justin Timberlake "Like I Love You", but he kept on cracking up. I sang Flyleaf "Sorrow". They loved the ending when I screamed.

"Great job guys! Come on, let's get some sleep." Edward suggested. We all agreed, and soon we were all out like a light.

* * *

"_You stupid little bitch, stop screaming!" Phil shouted in my face._

_His hand was traveling up my thigh, waist, stomach, chest, the brushed my cheek. His other hand was holding my back, making escape impossible. _

_He crushed his disgusting lips to mine. I was in the kitchen trying to make dinner, while he came in. That was the furthest he's ever gotten, because the front door opened and he dropped his hands from clutching me._

"_Phil, Bella?" Renee called._

"_Tell anyone about this, and die!" Phil whispered to me. I just nodded, too afraid to speak._

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me.

Jasper.

"Bella, what's wrong? You were screaming." he asked concerned.

"Nothing just a nightmare." was my genius response.

He looked suspicious. "Okay. Come on, get changed. We're going to Denny's."

I looked up and noticed everyone getting ready.

"Okay."

After breakfast, it was just a little past noon. I decided to go back home and unpack and get settled for school tomorrow. By the time I was done it was dinner time. Charlie's cooking was not the best so I guess you can call me 'Chef Bella' now. After dinner, I took a shower and went to sleep.

School should be really fun. Strong sarcasm!

Surprisingly school wasn't all that bad, once you got past the stares and false rumors. A lot of false rumors. Edward or Jasper were always in one of my classes to defend me. The week went by quickly.

Friday after school, Ali and Rose dragged me to the mall. It was a living hell for four hours straight. I'm sure it would have been longer if Rose's phone didn't go off.

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up_

"Nice ringtone." I complimented.

She just smiled at me. "Hello…Yes this is her…What's wrong…No, she can't be…But…Yes, okay…I'll be there ASAP…Bye." When she hung up, she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked with fright and worry.

"She's gone." she answered.

"Who's gone Rose?" I asked.

"Janel, my grandmother. She's…dead." she burst into tears.

"Oh, no," Alice whispered and a few tears escaped her eyes. She was Alice's and Edward's grandmother, also.

Once Rosalie and Alice composed their selves, Rose straightened her posture and said, "I need to get to the hospital, you know to say goodbye and help with the funeral. It's going to be on Monday."

"Where are you going to live Rose? You're only sixteen." Alice asked.

"I don't know." she answered truefully.

"It's okay Rose, we're here for you." I tried to soothe her.

This is going to be a sad weekend.

* * *

Ringtone: Shup Up-Black Eyed Peas

R&R


	5. Lost But Not Forgotten

Innocence

Chapter 4. Lost But Not Forgotten

(Edited On August 19,2009)

* * *

The weekend went by slowly. The whole town was sad for the loss of Ali's, Rose's and Edward's grandmother. We found out what caused her death. She had a stroke and pasted soon afterward, at the hospital.

That brings us to today, Monday, the day of the funeral. All of our friends and family were present. Everyone kept saying to the Cullen's and Rosalie, "Sorry for your loss," but what good does that do?

Esme was the worst. She was Janel's first born. She cried until no more tears came. Carlisle had great respect for his in-law. He was there to hold Esme and Alice. Alice was the second one after Rose's breakdown to cry. When we arrived back at my house after the mall, she held on tight to Edward who would shed a tear here and there. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie and I were also sad. She was like Jazz, Em's and my grandma because ours died when I was about nine.

We were at the funeral home now and Esme and Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. She was selfless when helping others at need. All of her spare money, went to the charity to children. She was a wonderful mother to Nicole, Rosalie's mother, and I. The best mother I could ever ask for." Esme spoke.

Carlisle was next. "For as long as I have know her, she never used violence to solve her problems. She always would say 'Never take love for granted', and 'The love of power is never as strong as the power of love'. A great soul and heart she has, indeed." he finished.

When they walked off the stage, Edward, Ali and Rose stepped on.

"I never forget her for as long as I live. She raised me when me mother and father pasted, which let them rest in peace. I love her with all my heart. My hero." Rosalie said then silently breaking into a silent sob.

"Janel, my beautiful grandmother. She never shied away from problems. I remember when Edward and I spent the weekend at her house when I was seven, and Edward and I fought on who had the bigger cookie, so she took a bite on the bigger one and said, 'There, they're even.' I can tell where my mom gets her good looks from, sorry grandpa." Alice said.

Edward spoke softly. "Grandma J had always respected people and their decisions without judgments. She was smart, thoughtful, sweet and kind. May she rest in peace."

After a few more people made more speeches, we headed our separate ways home. Rose went with the Cullens.

When Em, Jazz and I came home, I gave them each a hug and a kiss, then went to bed.

* * *

_I had just got off my bus from school and was if front of my house debating whether I go in or go to Cynthia's house to avoid Phil. I went in side and noticed the house was dark and quiet._

"_Hello? Phil, are you home?" I called out._

_No one answered, so I went to the bathroom. When I walked out, Phil popped out of no where and slapped me._

"_Bitch! You know I want my lunch right when you come home. You know I don't like to wait!" he slapped me again, making me fall down, and then he kicked me. "Make me my lunch, and maybe I won't lie to your mom about your grades, you know how she gets." he growled._

_When he left I got up and started to cry. How I wished I went to Cynthia's. _

* * *

I woke up to Jasper gently shaking me.

"Bells, wake up, you were crying again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just another nightmare." That's somewhat the truth.

"Sure, get up we're going to the Cullens."

"Okay, let me get changed." I answered.

"Okay." he responded. "You know you can tell me about anything right?"

"Yeah, of course, why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm there for you."

"Okay. I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay."

Crap. I hope he doesn't hear me talk in my sleep. I really don't want to drag him into this.

When I was done changing, the three of us left.

When we arrived, Emmett went to get Rose and Jasper brought Alice into a hug. I went to find Edward, he was in his room.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, go ahead. Can you close the door on your way in?"

"Sure." I answered.

I walked in and sat across from Edward on his bed.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Fine I guess. I'm going to miss her though, but it was her time to go."

"Come here." I said and brought him into a embrace. We stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until Esme called us down.

"Thank you for being the best friend any guy could ever ask for." he said.

"No problem." I replied and stretched my neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When I pulled back, he looked into my eyed and gently but urgently brought his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet. His lips were warm and soft. I put my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my lower waist. When we pulled away, I smiled and said, "Come on, we don't want to have Esme searching for us and finding us like this." he nodded.

Once downstairs, Carlisle asked us to sit down.

"Now kids, I have some news. Esme and I have decided that Rosalie to come and live with us. We already have your room ready, so you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you so much, Auntie Esme and Uncle Carlisle. I love you so, so much." Rose said.

"You're welcome dear." Esme replied.

"We should probably get going." Emmett said.

We said our 'goodbye's' and Edward gave me a sweet peck on the lips said he'll see me at school tomorrow.

This dark week just got brighter.

* * *

R&R


	6. Normal Days

Innocence

Chapter 5. Normal Days

(Edited On August 19, 2009)

* * *

It has been a month since the funeral. I had decided it would be best to get a job so I didn't use all of Charlie's money. So today I had an interview with the local K-Mart. I would get $8.30 a hour for four hours a day, and for three days a week. I didn't really care what position I got on the job, just as long I got paid.

After my interview, I had a date with Edward. Yes me, Isabella Marie Swan, has a date with Edward my best friend, well now boyfriend! Then after the date, Charlie said he had news for Emmett, Jasper and me, which is weird because he never has news for us.

_

* * *

_

One Hour Later:

* * *

I got the job, and start next week! Now I have to get ready for my date, and Alice and Rosalie are "helping" me.

Alice did my hair in silky delicate curls, with my make up a midnight blue and silver eye shadow and a pale pink lip gloss.

Rose did my nails clear with silver at the tips. The dress she got me was a midnight blue dress that went a little below my knees with that had a design under the bust to the top of the waist that was turquoise and brown. My shoes were a matching brown, along with the clutch. I also had a light crème color long jacket with brown buttons.

When they were done, I actually looked good.

"Thank you guys, you did great!" I said.

"No problamo." they said in unison.

Edward took me to dinner at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles and then took us to our meadow that we found when we were little. He asked me to be his official girlfriend and gave me a beautiful bracelet.

We had a great time.

When he dropped me off, he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Night.' I whispered.

He gave me another kiss and left as I walked inside.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm in the living room, but can you get your brothers first?"

"Okay,"

I walked upstairs to get Em and Jazz. When I got to their door, I knocked and said, "Yo, Bevis and Butt-head, dad has news for us."

"'K Bellittle." Emmett said was he patted my head.

"Whatever." I responded.

When we walked down the stairs to the living room, we saw a woman about in he late thirties with beautiful, long black hair and black eyes.

"Hi dad, who's this?" Jasper asked politely.

"Well, this is Wanda. She's the secretary at my work."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Wanda responded.

"Well guys, we're, um, dating." Charlie said.

"Way to go dad. Who knew you had it in you!" Emmett said while clapping his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Emmett, use your manners." I said in mock disappointment.

"Yes mom." he responded.

"Your children are funny." Wanda said.

"Why, thank you ma'am." Jasper said in a fake southern accent.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really my brothers." I said.

"We love you too Bells." Emmett said.

"Okay kids, were heading out. Emmett that means no parties, girls, or loud music."

"Aw man." he said as I said "Yes.".

"Oh and Bella, no boys."

"Aw. Okay daddy, I will respect you unlike some people." I said looking at the boys.

"Well if you need use, the number is on the fridge."

"Ok." we said.

When they left, we burst out laughing at Charlie's nervousness like we were his parents. Once we calmed down I said might to the boys and went upstairs to take a shower. When I got our I called Rose. I told her about Charlie dating and then told Ali and Edward. They had a laughing fit.

Someone knocked on my door.

"I got to fo guys, someone is knocking on my door."

"Okay, talk to you later Bells!"

I hung up and said, "Come in."

Jasper walked in.

"Hey Jasper. Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Well Em and I wanted to watch a movie. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, let me get my slippers and robe."

"Hey Bella, before I go, I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Okay, well shoot."

"Well, you've been waking up screaming every night, and I want to know what's up." he demanded.

"Nothing, they're just nightmares." I said indifferently, hoping that he would drop it.

"Every night? That's bull Bella, and you know it. You know you can tell me anything. I love you and want to help because I know when my baby sister is hurting."

"You're only ten months older and in the same grade as me." I reminded him.

"Cut the crap, what's going on?" he asked.

Damn, I have to tell him.

So I told him about what Phil did to me, and he was flat out pissed.

"I'm going to kill that jackass!" he yelled.

"Shh, I don't want Emmett to know. He will be really pissed, Jazz. I don't want anyone to know."

"What about Edward?" he asked.

"Um…I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Okay, but we have to tell Em and dad." he said.

"I know, soon, I promise."

"I love you sis." he said.

"I love you too bro."

"Now let's watch that movie you were talking about." I said.

We watched "The Messengers". The boys laughed at me whenever I would gasp when the old, dead people came into scene. The lead, Kristen Stewart, is a really talented actress.

After the movie, we chatted for a while.

"So," Emmett said. "How was your date? Do I have to kill someone?" he said while cracking his fingers.

"No Em, don't kill Edward. He is a gentleman, unlike some people I know!" I said looking at him.

"What-ever!" he said in a way to girly voice.

I lightly slapped his arm.

We talked until one in the morning and went to bed.

I swear, if Jazz tells Em about Phil, I will murder him.

* * *

Bella's Date Outfit And Bracelet: http://www(dot)polypore(dot)com/bellas_date_with_edward_outfit/set?id=8815070

R&R


	7. Painful Hearts

Innocence

Chapter 6. Painful Hearts

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

It has been about a month and a half since I have told Jasper about Phil. About two weeks after I told him, he "accidentally" mentioned it to Emmett, who flipped.

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

"_Bella, can you come here?" Em yelled from his and Jazz's room._

_When I walked in, I saw a furious Emmett and a apologetic Jasper._

_I wondered why._

"_What do you want, Em?" I asked a little irritated from their looks._

"_I want to kill that basterd, Phil for what he did to you! That's what I want!" he shouted furiously._

"_What? What the hell Jasper! I told you not to tell anybody, dammit!" I yelled at him._

"_Sorry, it sort of slipped." he said sheepishly back to me._

_No duhh, shit-lock!_

_I sighed heavily. "Em, calm down. I'm hear now, and I'm safe. Please calm down." I begged. _

_After I said that, he gave me the largest, bone-crushing hug I had ever received._

_Emmett said, "I love you Bells, I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise. I'll make sure that no body hurts you."_

"_Okay…..Em, you're hurting me." Once I said that, he let go and smiled sheepishly._

* * *

_End Flashback:_

* * *

I didn't want to tell Charlie, though, and

I still haven't told any of the Cullens yet, but I was going to tonight when the teens come over for a group sleepover.

"Earth to Bella!" Jasper waved a hand in front of my face, trying to catch my attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was saying," he said sort of irritated. "that the Cullens will be here any minute."

As if waiting for cue, the doorbell rang. I answered it and said 'hello' to everyone and gave Edward a sweet, but hard kiss.

Well that was cut short. Em grabbed Edward, while Jazz grabbed me. I scowled at them.

"Hey, there are virgin eyes here!" Em said exasperated.

"You're not a pair of them." Rose said with a smug look on her face. Gross, I didn't need to know that.

"Well now that we all know that Emmett is de-virginized, let's get this sleep over started!" Alice screamed loudly, making us all cringe.

"Ali honey, how many cups of coffee had you drank today?" Jasper asked the pixie.

"Not that much, just about six or twelve cups." she answered.

We all rolled our eyes. Alice shall be Alice.

We all decided to have a Harry Potter marathon, from the "Socers Stone" to the "Order Of Phoenix". I cried when Cedric Diggory died in the "Goblet Of Fire".

Man, he is fine! Well, not Edward fine.

*Giggles*

When we were finished, it was only 10:49pm. So we, Alice, decided to play Truth Or Dare.

"Em, truth or dare?" Ali asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Dare!" Em said boldly.

"I dare you to go around the block in a hot pink shirt, black shorts, and… WITH YOUR HAIR SPAYED PURPLE! While saying 'I'm a Barbie Girl!'. she shrieked.

Em's eyes widened a bit but then went to his room to get changed.

When he came down, Rose and Ali put the purple in his hair. After she was done with that, he walked, or more like stomped, out of the house with us on his heels.

"Imma Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! Life is plastic, It's fantastic! You can brush my hair, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE! IMMA SEXY, BARBIE GIRL! I dedicate this little dance to my bff, Alice Cullen!" Em said and started to do a weird-ass dance, if you could call it that.

He kept saying, 'Oh, oh, oh, Imma Barbie girl. Oh, oh, oh.' over and over again. Alice became bright pink.

As soon as he was done, he jogged back into the house, and washed the purple out of his hair.

"Now Alice dear, t or d?" Emmett asked.

"Dare." she said in a small voice.

"I dare you to not go shopping for one month!" Em said smugly.

Alice screamed, "NO!"

"It's a dare, Alice."

"Fine." she huffed.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I heard a sexy velvety voice say, and turned towards Edward.

"Well Edward, I pick, um… I… crap, truth?"

"What is it that you're dreaming every night, that's got you so worked up?" he asked.

Hell dammit Jack nugget!

"Oh, um…"

I was about to respond whe the shrill ring of the telephone went off.

I went up to go get it.

"Hello? I asked politely.

"Sorry to call so late in the night, but is this Isabella Swan?" some woman asked.

"Yes, this is Bella. May I asked who this is?"

"This is Dr. Shelly Jackson, from Phoenix general." I froze. "I am terribly sorry to say that your mother, Renee, has been in an accident. She didn't make it."

What? Renee's dead?

Once she said those worlds, the phone dropped from my hands, onto the wooden floor of the kitchen, along with my body, as I gave into unconsciousness.

The last I heard, was five different voices yell my name.

"BELLA!"

* * *

R&R


	8. Getting Away With Murder

Innocence

Chapter 7. Getting Away With Murder

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

"Bella."

"Bella, please wake up!"

"Come on, Bella."

I heard those voices call to me over and over again.

I groaned, and opened my eyes. Five different shapes, colors, and sizes of eyes were fixed on me.

"Make the damn noise stop!" I grumbled while sitting up, rubbing my head where it hit the ground.

I winced. I will so have a bump by tonight.

"Bella?" Edward asked while picking off of the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Who called?" Em asked at the same time Jasper asked, "What did they want?"

"Who , what, where, when, why?" Alice cried.

The noise was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled.

They quickly grew silent at my minor outburst.

I sighed. "Some doctor called from a hospital in phoenix. Something happened to mom, guys," I paused, looking at Jazz and Emmett with tear filled eyes. "My mom died."

* * *

NEXT DAY:

* * *

Later last night, Em and Jazz had booked us air plane tickets for Phoenix, Arizona. By us I mean Em, Jazz, Rose, Ali, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and me. Charlie was unable to come because he had some sort of police convection.

We were leaving tomorrow and the funeral was the day after.

Currently I am in my bedroom, laying on my bed, with my head on Edward's lap. He was gently stroking my hair.

"Bella, please talk to me." he pleaded.

Apparently I have been daydreaming too long.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into my eyes, as if he were searching my soul.

"I'm just thinking….about the next few days." I answered truefully.

"Oh. Everything will be okay." he said pulling me up for a gentle kiss.

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes, until it was time for him to leave. I didn't want him to leave. I think I might love him.

After one last mind blowing kiss, he left.

My mind kept going back to Renee and then to Phil. My brothers and I had to stay with him for the few, and I mean very few days we were going to be there.

Emmett and Jasper thoroughly agreed with me. They didn't want to see, and I quote, "…the monster who hurt our Belly-bear."

"Bella?" I heard Jasper call from downstairs.

I got up off my bed and walked down the stairs, holding to the banister for dear life so I wouldn't trip.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Just so you know, we're leaving at seven tomorrow. So be ready." he said.

"Okay, um, exactly how _long _are we going to have to stay there? At Phil's" I hissed his name.

"Not long. We are leaving the day after the funeral, so about three days." he answered.

"Good, I really don't want to be there long." a voice said.

I turned around, and saw that Emmett had said that.

"Same here." I replied.

"Don't worry, sis, we've got your back."

* * *

NEXT DAY:

* * *

"Now boarding flight A862, to Phoenix, Arizona."

I sighed as I heard the nasal voice of the blondie, who was at the flight counter.

The Cullens, Em, Jazz, and I headed toward the plane. After a long and comfortable flight, I was sitting on my own personal god's lap, we landed.

The Cullens rented three cars. Two for them and one for us Swans.

I just realized that I have a weird last name. Oh well.

They were also going to go and stay at a hotel. They offered this to us, but when they told Phil, he refused. Isn't he nice? Hint of sarcasm.

We were riding in the car on the way to Phil's when out of the blue, Emmett said, "They know."

"They know?" I asked confused.

"The Cullens, they know about you and Phil. Well other then Esme and Carlisle."

I groaned, frustrated.

"When?" I demanded.

"When you passed out yesterday." Jasper cut in.

"Well, there just probably, I don't know, worried." I mumbled. "I guess that explains Edward being all macho man."

"He better be all 'macho man' for you Bells." Em said.

"Yeah, you need a real man." Jazz concluded. I rolled my eyes.

We drove for about ten more minutes, until I noticed my old Phoenix home, coming into view.

When we parked, Phil came out and came to greet us.

He had a smug smile on his face.

_Weirdly odd ._ I thought.

He helped us carry our bags into the guest room, which used to be my room. There were two beds. And lucky me, ha ha, I got the single bed, so the boys had to share and cuddle.

Phil said that dinner would be here in a few minutes.

After the pizza arrived, we all went into the dinning room, the only room in the entire house that Em and Jazz liked.

Go figure!

The boys would now and then shoot sideways glances at Phil, wondering way he was being so nice.

I was wondering the same exact thing.

It was later when I was doing the dishes, when Phil started to act up. Jazz and Em were in the bed room, getting ready for bed.

Phil walked up to where I was currently standing in front of the sink, and put his hand on my lower back, gently rubbing circles around and around. It sent sickening chills down my spine.

"Isabella?" he purred into my ear, trying to sound seductive.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"I have a little secret of mine. I would love to show you." he said, while leaning forward towards me.

"Hey, Bella? Come on, we have to get some sleep before tomorrow." I heard Em shout.

Phil had turned his head when he heard the noise, so I dunked under his arm, and ran to my room. I tripped a few times.

When I walked inside of the room, Jasper turned toward me.

"It's so…girly."

The walls were a light purple, a black bedding with hot pink poka dots. The walls were covered with boy bands and male singers.

One word. Mom…

We talked for only a few minutes until we went to sleep.

* * *

AT THE FUNERAL:

* * *

If someone were to asked me how the funeral went, I would draw up blank. I couldn't pay attention to anything around me, I was lost in thought.

_So what if she wasn't the best mother, she did raise me, and I turned out…um…well, that's not the point!_

But before I knew it, the funeral was over.

The Cullens and my brothers crowded around me, but I walked past them. Even when Edward tried to stop me, I kept walking, as if I hadn't been called for.

I walked around for about fifteen minutes, until I stopped at an empty park.

It was twilight.

I plopped myself on a bench, ignoring the fact that this was an expensive dress. I turned my head at the sound of bristling bushes. I thought nothing of it. I stood up, trying the best to wipe the dirt off of the dress, I didn't want Ali kill me. I was too young to die.

I froze when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, and saw a dark silhouette.

Before I could scream, one of their hands went and covered my mouth, while the other wrapped around by body, making arm movement impossible.

"My dear Isabella. What are you doing out here alone, in the dark?" I knew that voice, Phil.

Tears started to stream down my face.

"Do you know what kind of criminals lurch out at nighttime? You see, they're thieves, murderers, and rapists. Oh, and lucky you, you get all three."

I was still struggling in his grasp.

"Stop squirming, you little whore! You're acting just like your mother."

What he said made me freeze.

"My mother?" I said, my voice muffled under his hand, frightened.

"Ah, yes. I truly miss her terrifies screams, her pleading for me to stop the knife from plunging into her chest, in….out….over and over again. It was absolutely beautiful, watching her as her life slipped away from her eyes. What do you think, Isabella?" he asked politely.

It all clicked together. Phil had killed, no murdered my mom, and was most likely going to kill me.

"Now," he said breaking my trace of thought. "why don't you be a good girl, and be quiet while I teach you a lesson about cooperation."

I whimpered as he slammed me into the car door, and I have no idea how long its been there, and opened the back door. He threw me in the backseat, violently.

"Please, no." I begged, but he just smiled at me, evilly, before closing the door and slipping my dress up, and forcefully lowering himself into me.

My last and final innocence, was stolen.

* * *

R&R


	9. White Room

Innocence

Chapter 8. White Room

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

I felt like I was floating on a cloud in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't feel a thing, as if my whole body was numb.

In the far distance, I spotted a dark shadow.

As the shadow grew closer, I saw his face.

Edward.

He came up to me and pulled me into his arms. I wanted to say something to him, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

As Edward pulled away, something changed.

His eyes turned onyx, almost black. He laughed a sinister laugh. His hair-his hair turned into a brown buzz cut, almost bald. His facial expression was evil.

I blinked.

When I opened my eyes, I saw _him_.

I tried to scream, but again, nothing came out.

_He_ came towards me again, with one hand behind his back. I watched as he pulled his hands from behind, and came out a bloody Renee. She had wounds all over on her chest, and a bullet shot in the middle of her forehead, oozing the crimson blood.

"Phil please, don't hurt her! She's just a child, she my baby girl!" Renee cried.

"As you wish, dearest." Phil cooed, gently stroking her cheek.

He turned towards me with a bloody knife in his hand, then came towards me, but turned his hand and stabbed Renee in her heart. Her blood splattered on my white shoes, leaving them stained.

I still was unable to move.

I heard voices, they sounded-almost like music, but I couldn't exactly make out the words. It was just a gentle hum of melody.

My mother collapsed on the white floor, dead.

Phil laughed his evil laugh again. He took the knife from my mothers chest, and slowly licked the blood off, clean.

I felt absolutely sick to my core. I could feel my body trembling and shaking, violently, and I was unable to stop.

The humming grew louder.

Phil smirked at me, before standing right in front of my face. He lifted the knife and gently on the flat end, ran it down my face.

I heard myself whimper, then I fell to the ground, beside my mothers lifeless body. I was soaking with my mother's blood. The sight was absolutely gruesome. I had finally found my voice and screamed bloody murder.

The humming grew even louder, allowing me to hear a few words.

"Carlisle…shaking…screaming…HELP!" I heard a angel call.

I turned to the voice, only to find nothing.

I turned back to where Phil was, but he disappeared. I stood up and slowly moved around a circle, looking at my surroundings. It seemed to more I turned, the more the room got brighter and whiter.

There was no sign of Phil.

I relaxed slightly, but jumped as I felt a hand on shoulder. I looked behind me to find Phil behind me.

I was about to scream, but he cut it off by closing his hands around my throat. I was struggling to breath properly.

I heard the angle cry again. _Don't cry._ I wanted to tell him.

My vision started to get fuzzy around the edges. I started to pant from my lose of oxygen. I couldn't make out anymore shapes, it was getting darker and darker.

The hum of the voices grew even more louder.

Phil tightened his hands around my neck. I couldn't feel any pain, and for that I was grateful for.

_Bella,_ I heard the angel call.

I was slipping, falling. Falling into nothing.

One voice yelled, "Hurry!"

I felt someone shaking me. I couldn't tell if it was Phil or not. I had lost my sight completely. I could only hear a frantic beep, beep, beep. I closed my eyes, into more darkness.

My hands twitched, and I shook my head.

I reopened my eyes, and a bright white light appeared.

* * *

R&R


	10. After Math

Innocence

Chapter 9: After Math

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

Everything was blurry. It took me a few goods tries to make out where I was.

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Bella, sweetheart?"

I reopened my eyes and croaked out, "Dad?"

"Oh, baby!" he said and gave me a huge hug. I tried not to wince.

"Where an I? Where's everyone? What happened?" I asked.

Charlie pulled back. "You're in the hospital in Phoenix, Bells. Emmett and Jasper are asleep in the extra bed over there." I looked over to the far side or the room and indeed, Em and Jazz were snuggled up with each other. I looked to the other side of the room towards the door and saw Carlisle and Edward leaning against the wall. I wondered where the others were, and by the look on my face, Charlie added, "The others are in the food court."

"What happened?" I asked again in a exhausted voice, it was hoarse.

Charlie shifted. I noticed that his eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Honey, Phil… he apparently had followed you out of the funeral, and… raped you. Emmett and Jasper found you and beat Phil off, but he got away."

Memories came to me.

* * *

_But before I knew it, the funeral was over._

_The Cullens and my brothers crowded around me, but I walked past them. Even when Edward tried to stop me, I kept walking, as if I hadn't been called for._

_I walked around for about fifteen minutes, until I stopped at an empty park._

_It was twilight._

…………………_.._

_I froze when I heard footsteps behind me._

_I turned around, and saw a dark silhouette._

_Before I could scream, one of their hands went and covered my mouth, while the other wrapped around by body, making arm movement impossible._

"_My dear Isabella. What are you doing out here alone, in the dark?" I knew that voice, Phil._

…………………_.._

"_Please, no." I begged, but he just smiled at me, evilly, before closing the door and slipping my dress up, and forcefully lowering himself into me._

_My last and final innocence, was stolen._

* * *

"Phil ra- he… am I-" I was cut off.

"No you're not… pregnant. You just have a broken arm and a sprained ankle along with a few bruises and scratches. Other than that, you're all good."

"Are Jazz and Em okay? I mean Phil is strong and-"

"Bella, they don't have a scratch on them." he said.

I nodded then realized something.

"Dad? Shouldn't you be at your police convention? Doesn't it give you like major bonus bucks?"

Charlie took my hand in his.

"Bella, as soon as I heard what happened to you, I jumped right onto the first plane so I could be here with you. Bells, you're my only daughter. I don't know what I would do without you, or Jasper and Emmett. I think the same goes for them too. I just want to know why you never told me about the situations with Ph….that bastard."

"I..I don't know. I was just scared. I didn't want you to treat me different." I answered.

"Bella, I love you. We all love you." he said.

I had tears in my eyes. Carlisle cleared his throat to get attention and walked over to me and said, "It's true, we all do very much love you," he leaned a little closer, "especially Edward." he winked.

I saw Edward blush. I choked out a laugh, but then started a loud coughing fit.

"What, huh, who, where, when, how, what?" Emmett spurted out while flying up into a sitting position. He looked around looking for the source that had woken him. He looked for a few more seconds until he caught the sight of me awake.

His eyes opened in shock and he gasped, "Bella?" He then turned to Jasper who, surprisingly, hadn't waken from Emmett's outburst.

"Dude! Belly Bell's up!" Em said while shaking him.

Jasper quickly shot up. "Really?" he asked in surprise. He lifted his gaze and saw me. "Bella!"

"Boys, slow down. You don't want to scare her!" Carlisle tried to say, but it was too late.

They both pushed each other out of their way and ran towards me.

Everything was in slow motion it seemed.

My heart started to beat hell a fast. My palms got sweaty. They charged towards me like _he_ used to. I put my hands out in front of me as if they were protecting me. I closed my eyes and imagined _him_ coming at me. My heart beats got faster.

"No! Please don't hurt me." I pleaded.

I heard some noise in the background.

"Bella, take deep breaths. Calm. Deep soothing breaths." I heard Carlisle instruct in a soft, but commanding voice.

I was hyperventilating by now. I knew I was overeating, but I couldn't find anyway to stop myself. It was like I had no control.

I felt someone gently grasp me into a comforting embrace and gently rock me. I cringed.

"Bella, love. Please open your eyes." a velvet voice pleaded in a helpless voice.

I started to calm my breathing when I heard his voice. I finally opened my eyes and saw that it was only Carlisle, Edward, and I in the room.

"Bella, I'm going to get a nurse so they can give you some medicine so you can rest." Carlisle said while walking out of the room and gently closing the door behind him. I didn't miss the stern look on his face when he gave a last look at Edward. Even though Carlisle wasn't working right now, he still acted like it.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breath and answered, "I feel horrible."

Edward quickly stood up. "Oh! I'll go and tell Carlisle to hurry with that med-"

"No, that's not what I meant." I said, cutting him off.

He blinked, then had a confused look on his face. "Um, then what _did_ you mean?"

"I meant that I feel bad that I made Jasper and Emmett leave. It wasn't even their fault, it was mine! I just had a spaz moment. I didn't mean for them to leave. I'm the worst sister ever! I probably hurt their feelings." I said looking down at my lap.

"Love, it's no ones fault, other than that sick _masochistic_, no good piece of sh-" He was interrupted my an elderly nurse walking in the room.

"I'm going to put this in the tube, then you will be able to sleep.: she said while putting the medicine in the tube thingy. "Goodnight, deary." was the last thing I heard before I feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to **Bree & Nettie**. You guys are the best people ever! **

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Dream Catcher

Innocence

Chapter 10: Dream Catcher

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up. Someone's here, they need to talk to you. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Charlie.

"Morning, Bells." he said.

"Morning." I said sitting up and wincing slightly. I was still in some pain. Even though it's has been five days since I've been in the hospital and four since I've woken up. "Who needs to talk to me?"

"Now don't get upset. It's a detective. She's just going to ask you a few questions." There was a knock on the door. "That's her" Charlie said while giving me a kiss on the forehead and opening the door to let the women in. "The rest of us will be outside if you need us." I nodded. Then he left.

The detective looked quite young and had dark red hair, light brown eyes and had a few freckles. She smiled at me and took a seat near my bed.

"Hello. My name is Suzanne Humbler."

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Now can you please describe what happened on the past events?" she asked.

I took a deep breath of air and told her everything, but never once said _his_ name. The abuse. My mother's murder. The rape. It took a good few hours and numerous breakdowns to tell everything, but I did.

"What was his name?" she asked.

I shivered as I sneered the vile name, "_Phil_. _Phil Dwyer_."

Suzanne gasped, catching my attention. "I know him!"

"What?" I asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"I know him." she repeated. "He's a good guy. Never even hurt a fly. You must be mistaken. He's well respected. I've known him for years." she paused and said dreamily, "Everybody loves him."

"What do you mean?" I all but yelled. "He did this to me!" I said motioning my broken body with my hands. "He's filth!"

"Dear, you must be mistaken!"

Before I could respond, her pager went off. She looked at it, smiled, then me and stood up then left.

_Bitch._ I thought. _She didn't believe me!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Charlie came back in.

"Well we're about ready to fly back home. I'll have Alice or Rose pack you your stuff and help you get freshened up so we can leave."

Still in my bad mood I replied, "Right. Yeah."

* * *

A WEEK LATER

* * *

It's been a week since we've been back in Forks. My body was slowly starting to heal, but my mind will always be scarred.

Cynthia called a couple times saying how sorry she was for not being able to be at the funeral and hospital with me. She had been in Germany to visit her grandparents. She tried to make me feel better by saying that Jeff got arrested, again for getting drunk, again and thought he forgot his keys and broke into his house. Again! But in the end, his keys were in his pocket. That did make me feel slightly better.

I bet Jeff wants to go to law school now! _Heavy_ on the sarcasm.

School was out for winter break. I missed the last four days, I was on and still is on bed rest, of school and will have to wait until after break to make up the work.

Also because I wasn't allowed to be out in public, not only because of the bed rest but also for my anxiety attacks I received after the… you know, I had to order everyone's Christmas presents online. Christmas is in a week.

A knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my 'Talking To My Self Because I Am Too Bored Moment', known as TTMSBIATBM. Yeah, I need a shrink. The person knocked again pulling me away from another TTMSBIATBM.

"Come in." I called.

Edward walked in with a bag in his hands.

"I thought you were never going to let me in." he said.

I blushed. "Sorry, I had a moment." _If only he knew…_

"When don't you?"

"Hey!" I said throwing a pillow at Edward, and missed. "So, what's in the bag?" I asked.

"Um. An early Christmas gift."

I groaned. "Please tell me that you didn't spend a lot!"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I hand made it."

He opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful dream catcher and handed it to me.

It was a tan peach color. It was hung be a small stand that was connected to it. Up the stand were thin string with purple and red beads. The actual dream catcher had thicker strings with red, white, and blue beads.

It was hard to believe that it was hand made, especially by Edward.

_Hmm, I wonder what else he can do with his hands?_I quickly shook that thought away, knowing that no one will ever want my bruised body.

Anyway, back to the dream catcher.

"Oh, Edward." I gasped.

"You like it right?" He asked nervously.

"There are no words to describe how beautiful this is. I absolutely love it." I looked at his with tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered, sincerely.

"No problem, love. I want all of your bad dreams to be chased away. You deserve a peaceful nights rest." he said

"You don't know how much this means to me."

I've been having constant nightmares ever since Phil. But Edward was always there to soothe me.

"I love you so much, Edward." I said, looking in his eyes.

"You are my life." he said as he gently kissed my cheek.

* * *

Bella's Dream Catcher: http://www(dot)pimall(dot)com/nais/western/dreamcatchers/dcnightstand(dot)html

R&R


	12. Happy Times

Innocence

Chapter 11: Happy Times

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

Today was Christmas. Everyone is coming over today. Wanda, remember, Charlie's girlfriend, was also coming over. They apparently have been dating for about eight months. Way longer then Em, Jazz and I thought.

"Bella! It's time to start the dinner." Jazz yelled. I flinched at the loud volume. I now flinch at any sound.

I stood up slowly and headed downstairs.

When I went in the living room, I saw that it was decorated from top to bottom in decorations. I headed into the kitchen and started helping Emmett and Jazz with dinner. By the time dinner was done, the Cullens, Charlie and Wanda were here.

The boys sat at the table while I dished out the ham, mashed potatoes, cream corn, macaroni and cheese, coleslaw, sweet bread rolls and served the drinks.

I called out into the living room, "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone stood up and walked into the dining area slowly, for my sake. Edward gave me a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead.

Once everyone sat down and said their prayers, we started to eat.

"Whoa! I'm stuffed." Em said.

"Wow, that's a first." Jasper snickered while Emmett threw on of the few remaining rolls and chucking it towards Jazz's head.

We all laughed.

"Guys, stop being immature." Ali scolded. "IT'S PRESENT TIME!" she squealed.

After everyone recovered from her sudden outburst, we all agreed and made our way to the living room.

We all started to exchange gifts.

I got Em a couple law force books and a brief case with, in his words, not mine, "pretty awesome, big guy toys". For some strange reason, he wanted to be a lawyer. I got Jasper a acoustic guitar, Charlie a Mariners leather jacket. Ali and Rose a earring and necklace set. Carlisle a new medical book that he has been wanting while I got Esme a sketch book and art utensils so she could properly design décor. Wanda, yes I got her something because she's cool, the entire first season of George Lopez, everyone loves him, and one of his stand up comedy DVD. Lastly, I got Edward a limited edition Debussy gift set.

In return, I got a life jacket from Emmett, he insisted that I should wear it at all times, a new software that will help my old computer become faster from Jazz, a 100.00 gift card from Charlie, a hell of a lot of cloths from my own personal fashionistas, Ali and Rosalie, even more money from Wanda, Carlisle and Esme. And from Edward, a pure gold diamond necklace. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Once everyone was done opening and exchanged presents, Charlie had an announcement to make.

"I have one more gift for Wanda." he told us. He stood up from the couch and got something from his back pocket. Then he did something that shocked everyone.

He slid down onto one knee.

"Wanda, from the first day I met you, I knew that you were the one. I love you so much, words cannot describe the way I feel. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Wanda Karin Smith, will you marry me?"

"YES! Oh my God. Yes, I will love to marry you!" she squealed while tears escaped her eyes.

Charlie smiled so wide, I thought that his face would brake in half, and got up from his position on the ground and gently grabbed Wanda's hand and slid the beautiful ring on her left wedding finger. They looked into each others eyes and shared a kiss.

Everyone clapped, awed, and in Emmett's case, whooped in pure bliss.

Even me.

* * *

R&R


	13. A Moment Like

Innocence

Chapter 12: A Moment Like This

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

It is 5:58AM on January 5th. Today is the first day back from Christmas break. I am terrified to go back to school because news travels fast in this small town of Forks. Everyone knows about what happened in Phoenix. Not the details, but the main parts. But I'm mostly scared of the people.

I looked back at my alarm clock. 5:59AM. My alarm clock will go off in five, four, three, tw-.

BRING!

Dang it, so close. I slowly got up from my bed and carefully got ready. By the time I was done, it was 7:30. I was about to go upstairs to fetch the guys so we can head off to hell- I mean school, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi," a female voice said from the other line. "Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Sierra White, supervisor of K-Mart. I just called to inform you that you have used all of your vacation hours and if you want to keep this job, you have until Wednesday to resume your job."

Job? Oh! I totally forgot that I had a job at K-Mart.

"Oh, um, okay. Thank you for the notice, but I don't think that I will be resuming work. I am kind of in a crisis time." I said.

"Alrighty. Your two week pay stub will be mailed to you." Sierra said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." I said.

"Bye." She said then hung up.

I put the phone back on the receiver and turned around. I put a hand on my heart and gasped.

"Emmett! Jazz! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry." Em mumbled.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Jasper said.

I picked up my book bag and headed towards the front door.

"It's okay." I said, opening the door. "Come on. We have to go or we'll be late."

The guys nodded and we headed off to school in Emmett's huge Jeep.

Today was almost like my first day of school all over again. I had a panic attack only once today though. That was pretty good. But I was glad when the day was over.

* * *

After school, we all headed over to the Cullen's house.

"So tonight is the school's New Year's Ball!" Ali squealed. "I will be doing our hair and make up."

"But Alice, we're guys." Emmett said, stupidly.

Alice slapped her petite hand on her forehead. "I _obviously_ meant the girl's hair and make up."

Emmett made a "O" shape with his mouth while everyone else groaned.

I turned towards Alice. "I don't have a dress to wear, though."

"Don't you worry Bellsy, us guys picked our girl's dresses out." Jazz said.

"Okay, now I'm really scared." I said.

"Chill, Love. I wouldn't make you wear anything _too_ bad." Edward said.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

Edward nodded.

"Well It didn't work." I grumbled.

Edward laughed. "Okay, you girls. Head upstairs and look in Ali's closet for three black garment bags. Your names are on you bag."

Alice pulled Rose and I up and ran to her bedroom. She set us on the bed and went into her closet.

"Just knowing the fact the Japer was in my room, sends shivers up and down my spine." Alice purred.

"Eww, gross, Ali! That's my brother." I said, disgusted.

"You think the same way about my brother, Bella"

"True. But at time's its weird to have your best friends being with your brothers. It's just awkward when we talk about them." I said.

"Not for me! I don't have a brother." Rose said.

The three of us laughed.

About a minute later, Alice emerged back in the room with three huge bags. She gave Rosalie's hers, and gave me mine.

"Okay, how 'bout on three we open the bags?" Rose said. We nodded. "'Kay. One. Two. THREE!"

We all opened the bags and simultaneously gasped.

"Oh,"

"My,"

"Cullen!"

Rosalie and I looked at Alice and just shook our heads.

"I think our boyfriends are secretly gay because these gowns are beautiful!" Ali squealed.

Right she was.

Jasper got Alice a strapless yellow dress that was ruffled from the waist down to the knee. The bottom of the dress was smooth. On her stomach were a few brown beads. On the left side of her waist was a yellow rose. Her pettie coat was white with brown buttons.

Emmett bought Rose a beautiful metallic red dress. It was strapless. It was ruffled from the waist down. There was a glittery silver ring under the bust. The pettie coat was silver/grey that was made of silk and hung loosely.

Edward, the love of my life, Edward, picked out a beautiful royal blue, strapless ball gown. The dress was pitched up all over the bottom. There were silver beads all over the top down to the waist. The material was smooth, almost like silk. My pettie coat was black with silver zippers.

"Come on! Let's try them on and get ready." Rose suggested.

Once we put the dresses on, we looked in the mirror. I actually looked pretty in it.

"Let's do hair and make up." Ali said.

"And don't forget about the accessories!" Rose cut in.

"Or the shoes and clutches!" Alice thought.

After about an hour and a half later, we were finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Once we were on the landing, us girls giggled. Jasper was in a shirt that matched Alice's dress as Em with Rose and Edward with me.

We all went to our significant others car and headed towards the dance, or should I say ball?

"You are so beautiful." Edward said to me while helping me out of the car and into the school.

I blushed. "Thank you. You look wonderful as always." He smiled crookedly.

We walked over to the middle of the dance floor where our friends were. They created a loose circle around me to make me feel more protected.

Edward and I started slow dancing to _Homeboy_ by JoJo.

"This is our song." I said to him.

"It is?" he asked. He listened to the first part of the song. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Yes. It fits us perfectly."

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things, he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed_

_I can see he's still down_

_I can't forget him_

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catching feelings __now_

_I should tell him (Gotta tell him that I love him)_

_Ooooh when the boy next door (Next door)_

_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something that he never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about it feels so right (That's why)_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

"Come on." Edward said taking my hand and leading me outside to the miniature stage, covered with icicle lights that illuminated the pond on our side.

"It's so beautiful out here." I murmured.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Edward said as I blush a deep red. "I love your blush."

He pulled out a small square box from his front pants pocket and stared into my eyes. I saw hundreds of emotions in his green orbs, but the one that stood out the most was love.

"Bella," he said nervously.

"I love you with all of my heart. One day, I want to make you my wife. One day, I want you to be the mother of my children. One day, I want you to be with me when our children grant us grandchildren. And today, I want to make you a promise, that one day, I will make that all happen. Will you wear my promise ring?" he asked opening the box to reveal a sliver ring with a deep blue heart gem with small silver diamonds boarding it.

I looked into Edward eyes, as if searching his soul and our future. I saw us living with each other and our beautiful children. I saw us fall even more in love. I saw us growing old while in each others arms. I saw it all. I saw the love, the sincerity.

I felt the tears that were in my eyes fall down my cheeks, as I whispered the one word that would change my life for the better.

"Yes."

Edward broke out into the number one dazzling smile and place the ring on my left hand's third finger. It fit perfectly. Edward was perfect. I knew I wasn't. I had been beaten up and abused, but I was slowly healing from Edward's love. I smiled as he leaded in. Once His soft, warm lips touched mine, I knew that everything would be alright.

Nothing could ruin a moment like this.

_Chocolate covered candy kisses_

_They keep me reminiscing_

_All I want is what your giving_

_Nothing like your affection_

_So in love and you're the reason_

_There's no more lonely season_

_Lately boy, you drive me crazy_

_Think I wanna be your baby_~The End~

* * *

R.I.P Linda Sue Rush (Granny Sue).

New Year's Ball Gowns and Bella's Promise Ring: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/innocence_new_years_ball_outfits/set?id=10676315

R&R


	14. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Innocence

Epilogue: Five Years Later

(Edited On August 20, 2009)

* * *

It has been five years since the eleventh grade New Year's Ball.

A few months after the ball, in March, the police found out evidence proving that Phil had abused me and murdered Renee. Apparently the detective that asked me questions while I was in the hospital in Phoenix, Suzanne Humbler, was having an affair with Phil and had asked him a few questions about me. He flipped out and beat her then held her captive for two weeks. But fortunately, she escaped and went straight to the police. So now Phil in in prison for life for murder, rape, abuse, and much more.

In June of that year, Charlie and Wanda got married on the beautiful beach on La Push. Wanda is really a great step mother. In fact, she's a great mother. Yes, you heard me right. She got pregnant a year after dad and her got married, and they weren't even trying for a baby. But they couldn't be happier. Charlie was only thirty-six, because he was only nineteen when I was born and eighteen with Em and Jazz. Wanda was thirty-three. Wanda gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Linda Sage Swan.

So three years ago, Edward and I got married. Shortly after that, the world welcomed Renee Janel Cullen. Last year I gave birth to Anthony Charles Cullen, and just three weeks ago I gave birth to our newborn, Michelle Carlmé, _Carl_isle and Es_me_, Cullen. Edward became a doctor like Carlisle, except he only treats children.

Shortly after the birth of Renee, Emmett and Rosalie got eloped in Vegas, because Rose had just barley turned eighteen. But about a year after they eloped, they had a real and huge wedding. Not too soon later, Jasper and Alice followed.

Em and Rose are raising their twin boys, Scott and David, who were born a year and a half ago. Emmett is, indeed the top lawyer in Washington while Rose owns her own daycare center.

Jasper and Alice have a two year old girl named Samantha. Jasper is a Civil War History teacher at the local collage and Ali runs a wonderful costume boutique.

And me, you ask? I am a professional consoler at the hospital that helps kids and teens who are dealing with abuse and rape, like I used to deal with.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

* * *

Sorry, that's my pager. Look's like duty calls. I have to go to work now, but thank you for taking your time reading my life story.

Didn't I tell you that it wasn't all perfect to start with? Well, what has happened in the past is in the past.

As my favorite quote goes; Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why they call it the present.

Much love. _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen*_

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

Author's Note:

I just want to thank everyone for their support on the story. Linda was my late grandma's name and Sage was my late auntie's middle name. I hope you all enjoyed this story like I did.

I love you all with my heart!

* * *

_~Breanne Marie Holt~_

_Twilight Fan000001_

* * *

Banners For This Story:

http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/innocence/set?id=10397365

http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/innocence/set?id=11444782

http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/innocence/set?id=6077056

If you want to make one, go ahead. PM the link to me and I will add it on this list.


End file.
